Chuck vs the Normal
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Follow-on to Chuck vs the Plan series. Takes place after Chuck versus the Ring. Chuck and Sarah have new responsibilities and threats to deal with before…well, let's see. Another chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1 The Set Up

What do we do now…go on waiting

_A/N Big thanks to supesfan18 for getting me started again. This story is the follow-on to the Chuck vs the Plan Series_

Still don't own Chuck. Normal disclaimers apply. Characters and events are fictitious.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."

-Agent Walker, Episode 3.4

Chapter 1—The Set Up

**The Beach**

Sarah had found her spot. She really didn't know why she picked this particular spot on the beach but when Chuck sat down next to her it felt right. Everything was perfect. The sun was setting; the clouds were in the right position; and colors made by the sun were spectacular. It felt good and normal. But it was ending, just one more night. It had gone too fast. She leaned against Chuck and sighed.

Chuck was elated. It did feel good and it was back to normal. The time together had seemed to heal everything. When Sarah leaned against him, he was in heaven. It did not hurt any more and he could feel her against his side. There was no cast on his arm; no more bandages covered him and no telltale strings were hanging out next to the scars on his skin. The last visit by Doc Adams and Nurse Watts took care of all of that. The best part was the feeling was coming back along his ribs and his shoulder where he was shot. All the exercises with Sarah, then he thought, _'Okay some of those really weren't exercises,'_ had paid off and he felt great. This was really great being with Sarah.

He looked down at Sarah and heard her sigh. He let out a long, "Yeah." Pulling her a little closer, "I know. Me too." Even though the honeymoon was extended under Doctor's orders, it was coming to a close all too fast. "You know that this was the best ever. All of it." He bent around, held her a little tighter and kissed her. "I love you."

'_He can always do this. Make me feel better.'_ Ending the kiss she looked at him and back to the ocean, "Yes, I know. But we'll be starting back and…"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Morgan at the end of summer." He ducked the hand coming at his head. "I don't want it to end either, but we'll have time together. I mean, just us. Nights and weekends will still be ours." Chuck just looked at her, "Okay as Ellie used to say, enough of this. Let's enjoy what we have. And I got you." He pulled her into a long kiss.

**The Following Day  
Burbank, CA.**

Casey met them at the airport. As they stepped out of the plane he just nodded. Sarah swept the area and saw two visible members of the protective detail. She knew they were with them on the honeymoon but was pleased that the details stayed concealed. Sarah smiled back at Casey and he turned to the waiting van.

After Chuck helped Sarah into the van and took his seat he looked up at Casey and asked, "So everything good?"

"Great," Casey replied.

Chuck and Sarah's eyes showed the surprise, as they knew he was talking about Mary. Just over two weeks ago, they went to Mary and Casey's wedding. It was splendid, held at the same chapel Chuck and Sarah used, at Mary's ranch. Mary Ramirez, now Mary Elizabeth Casey, was a Special Agent in the FBI assigned to the Joint Interagency Task Force – Intersect Initiative. She was the daughter of Carlos Ramirez, Chief Investigator for Human Trafficking, now under Department of Justice. Her grandfather, the Honorable John H. Wabash, was Chuck's boss and the Director of National Intelligence.

Chuck continued, "Yeah, it was great. So, are we all set?"

Sarah knew they were late getting in. Mary and Ellie were back at the apartments cooking dinner for them and the whole crew. She asked, "Are we going to be on-time for dinner? The pilot said we hit a head wind that slowed us down quite a bit."

"We're fine. Mary has been on-line with us the whole time and knew when you touched down," Casey reminded them. "We moved Mary's things from the ranch yesterday. And it seemed like she brought everything with her, including a special kitchen sink. She had that installed in the kitchen by the conference room."

Sarah was a little concerned, "She doesn't expect to cook for us all the time?"

"No, we did get a cook, actually a chef. It was quite a production. Sherry McLean was one of the names we sent you guys to check. But in this case, you were small potatoes compared to the cook-off Mary and Ellie made the applicants go through."

"I guess we really do need to help Devon get Ellie off the Food Network," Chuck remarked.

"Better before Mary starts," Casey grunted his agreement.

Sarah added, "I bet she could best any of their chefs." Mary had been a cook in college and then while getting her law degree from UCLA, she was the cook at Devon's fraternity. Devon still had not broken the tie between Ellie and Mary's cuisine.

"Yeah well, let's wait until after dinner before we get into that," Chuck responded.

**Casa Bartowski **

It was a short trip to the apartments. They were rebuilt after the last battle. Beside the bullet holes on most walls, the helicopter running into the wall by the conference room made the structure unsafe. The physical security folks had pushed for a bigger footprint to allow for outer barriers and gated security for parking. There was now over a hundred feet from the nearest street to the apartment building. The complex now stood at three floors with another two floors underground. Chuck and Sarah, Casey and Mary, and Ellie and Devon had their own large apartments. Chuck's dad had an apartment and so did Lisa, the analyst from Sarah's Intersect section at CIA. The three stateside teams would round out the apartments.

Mary and Ellie had been in on one part of the apartment design. There was a large kitchen adjoining the conference room, which served as a large dinning room. Everyone was gathered there. Chuck and Sarah shook hands and were hugged as they went into the conference room. They made it to the front and both of them began, "Thanks everyone." Chuck looked at Sarah and nodded. She continued, "Yes, thank you so much. The honeymoon was great, fantastic. We loved it." Chuck moved to the side and plugged his phone into the network. The pictures began to flash on the front screen. He pointed. Sarah smiled, "Yes, we have some of the pictures. But diner looks great, lets eat while we watch."

As the pictures were shown, everyone chowed down. Chuck and Sarah finished theirs first and began to go around the room. Sarah met up with Mary first, "So, how was yours?"

Mary melted, "Oh, it was great, fun and wonderful. We just got back yesterday. Wish we could have stayed out longer."

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, us too. Chuck is finally healed." She saw Casey listening, "Yeah, healed. Didn't say normal. Doc Adams released him. Everything is okay. We've started some exercises."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, we need this month to get everyone back into shape. But we can start that in the morning."

Chuck smiled as he came up to the conversation, "That's fine by me." He got a stare from Casey. "Yeah, I know that's why I agreed." He remembered the conversation from before that now that he accepted the Intersect and the skills that went with this version he would have to get in shape. He realized this was particularly important if he ever expected to do anything but stay in the van. He had been thinking about it during the honeymoon. Even though Sarah would have twelve teams and over two hundred people working for her, he still knew there would be some occasions where he would be in the field with Sarah and Casey.

Chuck saw his dad come up and gave him a hug, "Hey, how did everything go?"

"We got a new version, up and ready for you. The DNI got the previous Intersect crew to release the architecture they used for the skill part of the Intersect. Sarah's analysts provided the streams for the up-to-date intell and I included a few more skills packages. We can go over the details tomorrow and up load it anytime you're ready." Steven smiled at his son, "You know even with all these skill packages, I still want you and Sarah to stay safe. I would have never planned this but I must say I am proud of you both. Aces Charles, Aces."

Ellie had just stepped up to them, "Well, I am certainly happy. The new apartments are wonderful and the arrangements at the hospital are fine.

Devon came too and added, "Yeah, and with Bennie and Dorothy here, we don't have to worry about patching you up all the time."

Doctor Ben Adams and Nurse Dorothy Watts heard their names called and walked over. It continued like that for the rest of the night. Chuck and Sarah met with all of the team leads, Liz and her staff, and the team leads for the security details.

Casey had arranged to have Security or Protection Details. While they were confident that the Ring operation in the States was eliminated, there was still the possibility that some overseas Ring element remained. And there was still a threat from Messer Schwarz (MS) organization. They were the human traffickers and while stopped from operating in the States, their organization was worldwide. Finally, Casey and Sarah's analysts thought the next target Sion would begin to make counterattacks once action began against them.

Chuck and Sarah finished their discussions and they were sure everyone was ready to leave. They certainly were. After saying their goodnights and goodbyes, Chuck and Sarah walked over to their apartment. Chuck began, "You know it is good to be home, and since is really our first night…" He opened the apartment door and swept Sarah into his arms. "I always did want to do this right. And I'm glad we get to do this tonight."

Sarah smiled remembering the first night, "Well, we kind of did this already."

Chuck remembered too, "Yeah, but this is our home and I want to make it official." As he took the step he said, "I love you and forever."

It had become their little play. Sarah echoed, "I love you and forever." They kissed and headed to the bedroom.

**The Next Day **

"Dad, what does this new Intersect do?" Chuck asked. He and Sarah had gathered together in the conference room with Steven, Casey, Mary and Doc Adams.

Steven started, "The Intelligence information has been updated. We have been able to include information from more agencies. We also did some preliminary sort and comparisons using the model. It allowed us to cut down on duplicative files. Next I used the architecture of the skills packages to include a few more. The list is in this packet. They are more on the team side, rather than individual. So for example, one is tactical team operation. It is a mix of FBI, U.S. Marshal and Special Operations procedures.

"And the biggest part of this Intersect, I now know how the take the new packages out. Still working on the entire Intersect. I think there might be a way to take out that part we overwrote." Steven smiled at Chuck.

Chuck gave him a hug, "That's awesome. It would be nice to get rid of this once we're done."

Steven shook his head, "Well, that's the problem. You must be careful or you'll never be done."

Sarah stepped in, "Yes, but we'll get to decide." She was serious. It wasn't that long ago that Chuck had left the drive-in theater with no Intersect. She had a little flashback remembering what she was thinking after getting Chuck back to Castle when he downloaded the Intersect for the second time. '_Chuck won't have a normal life, we won't have a normal life, but I'm going to protect him no matter what. I love him. We got to beat these guys and end this. I can't let everything we fought for these last two years be for nothing.' _She smiled and thought again,_ 'We aren't going to let this go. Together we can get this done and know when to quit.'_ She put her arm around Chuck and gave him a squeeze.

_A/N All the best to supesfan18 and 'Chuck vs the day that changed everything.' Been a little busy getting some stories ready to go. Have a couple others that are in beta and coming soon._

_Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2 A Month Later

What do we do now…go on waiting

_This story is the follow-on to the Chuck vs the Plan Series_

Still don't own Chuck. Normal disclaimers apply. Characters and events are fictitious.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."

-Agent Walker, Episode 3.4

Chapter 2—A Month Later

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck looked over the collection of people in the conference room. Tomorrow was the first day that teams would be leaving for their assignments. Everyone had been planning for his or her assignments since the first week back. Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Mary would be based out of LA, but would travel, as they needed to meet with the deployed teams or conduct their own operations. Lisa and her analyst team would also remain at LA. They would be supported by Steven, and really Chuck, with their analysis model.

Three teams would stay in LA. Their leads were Elton Devers, Lea Suz and Vera Townsman.

Elton, nicknamed Eldie, was a young FBI agent and recent Harvard Law graduate. He had been wounded just as he and the others joined Sarah's task force. Doc Adams released him for limited duty. As Chuck put it, he could direct his team but wait in the van. Eldie's teams were charged with following up on reports of new Messer Schwarz or MS operations on the West Coast.

Lea Suz was an officer from Customs and Border Protection. She had been the lead for a team taking down a MS human trafficking in San Francisco. Lea was charged with the Southern Border. The main thrust was to investigate possible Cartel ties to the Ring or Sion.

Vera Townsman was a Sky Marshal. Turned out she knew how to fly helicopters and supported Chuck in their first strike against Fulcrum. She also was a lead in San Francisco, taking down another hotel. Her teams were responsible for possible Ring or Sion activities in other parts of the Untied States.

Going to Europe with emphasis on Sion activities were Tom Newton, Clay Carston, Kristen O'Day and Lawrence Taylor.

Tom Newton would be based out of Bern. He was with the Secret Service trying to track down people using very sophisticated computer graphics and printers to make counterfeit monies. He had become close to Melina Habana, whom he had helped rescue from MS. She was with Columbian Security and was undercover tying to get two Diplomats' girls out from MS clutches.

Clay Carston was a computer specialist in on-line fraud and hackers. He was a team lead during first raid against the hotels. He was shot in those raids and had recovered from a shot in the arm. He was going to be stationed in Paris.

IRS Kristen O'Day was a specialist in corporate tax fraud and accounting. While lead in San Francisco she had been hit in chest by two bullets. A bulletproof vest stopped them, but she was bruised and cut. When apartments were attacked, she was shot in leg. Along with Eldie, she was still recovering from her wounds.

Lawrence Taylor, nicknamed LT, would be stationed with her in Rome. LT was another young FBI agent and also a recent graduate of Harvard. His teams were to determine whether there was a connection between Sion and the Ring or other organizations with the same view of world domination.

Kayle Poston, Chief Scotts and Jim Henry, a new addition to the ranks, were stationed in Japan, South Korea and Thailand. Their primary focus was the Ring.

Kayle was one of the original team leads. He was a US Marshall and had been stationed in Japan when he was in the military. He had glowing performance reports while there and had been posted to the embassy.

The same was true with Chief Scotts and Korea. While on several tours, some with Casey, in the Middle East, the Chief had spent much of his career in South Korea. And the Chief had become a double dipper. While the two weddings were significant events for the teams, Chief's retirement from the Air Force was as spectacular with the ceremony conducted by the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. The next day he became an agent of the CIA.

FBI Special Agent Jim Henry had made an impression on Chuck and Sarah through his dealings with Alice Kazan. He was offered a job with the teams and readily accepted.

Finally Brad Hill and Alice Kazan were assigned to the Middle East.

Alice was to be stationed in Israel. She was an FBI Special Agent and an original team lead. Alice was going to be the first to leave. Chuck's boss had made arrangements with the Israeli Government for her to be based there. Arrangements had also been made with the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations or Mossad, as they had indications that Sion had links to known terrorist organizations.

Brad Hill had a later flight but he would be the second to leave. Brad was a young FBI agent with a law degree from Yale. He was to work from Kuwait, but much of his operations would be in support of Afghanistan. His target was Ring activity. Chuck's model had shown many of the Ring agents were recruited while serving in the Middle East. Brad's job was to determine whether this was one person or some kind of cell that was turning all these people over to the Ring.

Chuck looked over at Sarah and nodded. She began, "Okay, once again we all know that the enemy and the threats are ruthless and deadly. What we have done so far will be easy compared to our next phase. Also, remember that until we confirm and have proof that someone is in the Ring, a part of MS or Sion we will not be able to act on the information. And in most cases we will be looking for proof that the person has committed a crime. The evidence will be turned over to the appropriate nation's security or police force. And you each have contacts to ensure it gets to the cleared personnel." Sarah looked back to Chuck.

"Yes, well. You all know that I can help you and don't forget to call with questions or include me in any of you operations. And while we don't expect that you'll have direct threats against you like we did before, be careful." Chuck watched as everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's eat."

A big meal had become one of their traditions. This time they had it catered, another big barbeque spread. Chuck was pleased, but knew he would miss this. With the deployments and only three teams at LA, their numbers would be going down for these dinners. He brightened when Sarah moved over to him.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll have those nights and weekends together." Sarah got her eyebrows to go up and down sort of like Chuck's eyebrow dance.

He was impressed and knew actually what that meant. Casey interrupted his glory. "Hey, are you still going out to Dockside tonight?"

"Yeah, we were planning on it. Morgan wanted a video game marathon, but agreed with Sarah to go out. Are you guys still coming?" Chuck quickly remembered the plans for the evening and knew the eyebrow dancing would wait till later. Morgan did not make it through the Benihana School and Anna had left him. Chuck's initial thoughts were that Morgan could easily slip into a funk like he did after Stanford. He got Sarah to agree to try and help with the problem.

"No, we'll have you covered. But we are going to head back to the ranch. One of Mary's favorite mares is about to foal. Apparently the last one did not make it and they almost lost the mare," Casey shrugged.

"Hey, buddy we'll be praying for you guys. Let us know and we'll come down. But first we'll have to take care of our own little one," Chuck smiled.

"Okay later, I have to get the bags," Casey nodded, happy that he did not have to deal with Mrogan and left the room.

Chuck got up with Sarah. Sarah watched Casey leaving, "What's up with him?" After Chuck explained, Sarah hurriedly said, "Oh, I'll go see Mary off and wish her the best. Be right back and then we can get Morgan."

Chuck walked over to Alice and Brad and asked, "Are you guys all set?"

Brad nodded along with Alice. She added, "Yes, we are already to go. And our teams are set. We'll be checking in along the way. Lisa and her folks will be able to keep a status on the trip. But really, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Right," Chuck held up his cell phone, "But call us if you run into any problems."

After making it around the room, Chuck saw Sarah heading back. They made their farewells and headed out to get Morgan. They intercepted Morgan in the courtyard.

Morgan held up his badge, "Wow, the security around here is like, wow."

Chuck and Sarah looked Morgan over. The badge had a little cheesy orange on it and so did his beard. Chuck frowned, "Cheese balls?"

Morgan's shoulders slumped. He had been found out. "Yeah."

"You know you're breaking the cardinal rule," Chuck sighed.

"Can we please talk about something other than Anna?"

Sarah shook her head, "You're mopping around for…"

"I am not mopping," Morgan cut her off.

Sarah got a little steely eyed. When she thought back about it, she had gotten use to everyone listening to her and not cutting her off. She firmly said, "Look, we know you are upset about Anna. But we have to go on, we can't just put our lives on pause."

Chuck added, "Yeah buddy, what, there's got to be two million ladies in the City of Angeles. They can't all say no to you. Tonight will be fun. You'll see."

Sarah brushed a little of the cheese dust off of his shoulder, "Come on Morgan. We'll clean you up a little and head out."

**The Dockside Club **

Chuck had Sarah on his arm and opened the door for her to the club. Morgan followed behind. Sarah had discretely pointed Chuck to one of Casey's protection detail. Chuck nodded and then brightened as he saw an open table by the bar. "Hey, great. Right over here."

As they wound their way to the table, they were spotted. When they got to the table Chuck looked up, "Hey, hi! Carina, long time."

Carina looked at everyone and went to Sarah and gave her a hug, "Hey girl. You look, well, good. This is working, huh?"

"Good, yes, very good," Sarah put her arm around Chuck.

Carina continued, "Well, what a nice surprise. Chuckie." She moved closer to him.

Chuck was quick and held up his ring finger, "You were invited, remember?"

"Yes well, was in the middle of something and could not get away," Carina replied quickly. Then she looked at Sarah, "You know we still owe you a Bachelorette Party." She saw Sarah's frown, "Well, maybe you owe us one. I could just call…"

Sarah shook her head, "No, we're good. Thanks but that's okay."

Carina shrugged and looked at Morgan, "Hey Martin, so why the glum mug?"

Chuck spoke up, "It's Morgan, Carina. And we're trying to liven him up a little."

"Well, you came to the right place," Carina looked around. She put out her hand to Morgan, "Come on let's dance."

Morgan's face transformed and had the biggest smile. He mouthed, 'oh wow,' at Chuck as they left for the dance floor.

Chuck's eyes got big and looked at Sarah, "Oh boy, do you think this was a good idea?"

"Don't worry, she won't kill him," Sarah replied, then mumbled, "At least, I don't think so."

At the end of the next song Carina and Morgan returned to the table. Carina winked at Sarah, "Working."

Both Chuck and Sarah caught that and looked surprised. They were even more surprised when a big hulk of a man, bigger than Casey, came up to the table. He called out, "Hey!"

Carina turned around and quickly got into a big bear hug. She smiled at him, "Hey baby. Glad you could make it. Now I can tell everyone the big news. This is my fiancé, Karl."

Sarah could only get out, "Wow."

Carina then began the introductions, "Sarah Walker, now Bartowski, my best friend, and Chuck her new husband. And this, this is my best boyfriend Morgan."

Karl took Chuck's hand and acknowledged, "Chuck," and then Morgan's hand calling out his him too. Morgan cringed a little at the pressure. "Great to meet you guys."

Morgan was still trying to get his hand back, said, "Yeah. Yeah, nice to meet you too. After all Carina has said. Nice to see a face that goes with it."

Chuck nodded at Morgan's comments and saw that he finally got his hand back, "Right, really great to meet you."

Sarah piped up too, "It is really great to meet you. I mean you're exactly how Carina described you."

Karl laughed and putting his arm around her waist, "Thank you. Love has really made me a better man. What about you?" He looked at Chuck.

"Oh well, it's great. I mean this is the best of my life. Couldn't be happier," Chuck gave Sarah a kiss.

Sarah thought that was a sweet comeback to a really weird situation. She went, "Oh," and kissed Chuck back.

Karl kissed Carina and then said, "Love you Smouchie."

"I love you Smouch," Carina replied with a kiss.

Karl looked at his watch, "I'm really sorry to cut this short guys but I've booked a romantic dinner for two."

Chuck agreed, "Yeah go. Don't let us hold you."

Karl turn to Carina, "Meet you at the valet."

Carina gave him another kiss, "Miss you Smouch."

"I'll miss you more, Smouchie. Okay guys, really good seeing you." Karl walked away from the table.

Chuck waited until he was gone, "Sarah, Carina, I hate to tell you but Karl is not who you think he is. He's a bad man. Like really bad. Sort of like…"

Carina smirked, "Arms dealer? Yeah, my mark. What do you think; I'm an idiot? You remember the cardinal rule. Spies don't fall in love. Welcome to my new mission. And I need your help."

Morgan sat back trying to take this all in. '_Was Chuck really into the gangs in LA? Was that what Sarah and Carina were all about? Why did they get shot at after the going away beach party? Chuck had never explained that. There was a lot of explaining to do.'_

Sarah hesitated.

Carina continued, "Oh yeah, that's right. You're not any more. Now you're both 'the man.' But now that you met him, I have to have your help."

Sarah answered, "Okay, but we can't talk about it here. Come to the apartments for breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure, I got to go." Carina gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

As he watched her walk away, Morgan smiled, "I'm in. Whatever she needs. I'll help." Then he remembered what Carina had said. "What are you guys? You're not even working at the Buy More any more. Are you gang lords or something? Those guys that put the hoods on us after the beach, are they working for you? Why did I have to get a badge when I came to the apartments?" Then he paused and it clicked, "What, you work for the government or something? That's why your dad is back?"

"Hey buddy, slow down. We're here for some fun." Chuck tried to regain a little control over the night.

"Wait, what does that make Carina?"

Sarah reached out to Morgan, "Why don't you come by for breakfast tomorrow too? We'll answer your questions."

"Great, great. I'll go get the drinks." Morgan was almost bouncing over to the bar.

Chuck watched him and looked over to Sarah, "Really?"

"Yeah, as the Directors, we can decide who gets briefed. We've already run his background," she started to explain. She saw the question in his eyes, "What you don't think Casey would let anyone near the… you, without getting a full background check?"

Chuck's eyebrows rose in recognition, "Yeah, I guess so."

**Casa Bartowski**

There was no letting up. Morgan was on this right away. Breakfast was not early enough for Morgan. He was over at the apartments at sun up. Chuck and Sarah had to take a call from the security detail to let Morgan in. They got in their bathrobes and went to meet him.

Chuck got Morgan at the apartment door and ushered him into the kitchen. Sarah had just finished turning on a pot of coffee. Morgan watched as Chuck just shook his head and nodded to the coffee pot. He managed to get out, "Coffee, quiet." Chuck saw that Morgan was about to say something, "Don't even…"

Morgan saw Sarah turn around without the happy face and noticed the garter belt with the set of knives. His eyes got wide and he nodded at Chuck.

Once Sarah had a cup of coffee in her hands and Chuck and Morgan had one, she sat at the table. Morgan took a hesitant sip and said, "Okay, that was like going through TSA this morning. What are you guys doing? Did your dad develop some new technology that needs to be protected? Is it some new medical breakthrough that Ellie or Awesome developed?"

Chuck smiled, "Slow down Buddy, slow down."

"Wait, you're working for the government and…"

"Stop, stop, Morgan," Chuck was just shaking his head.

"You're spies?"

Chuck closed his eyes, "Well, not anymore."

Sarah decided that since she had suggested that Morgan come by she would take over the explanation, "That's right, we're not spies any more. Wait a second." She walked back to the counter and got a sack of papers. "Sign these at the tabs." She smiled as that gave her a chance to actually get a refreshing wake up drink of coffee.

"Boy, there more forms than there were for Benihana. My hand is cramping."

"Morgan, do you want to know or not?" Chuck asked of his complaining little buddy.

"Yes, I'm good. Okay last one." He looked over at Chuck. "So, what you're a spy or something?"

"No, like I said, we're not spies anymore," Sarah started.

"What? You were? Really? Both of you?"

"Okay buddy, slow down, stay with us and we'll explain," Chuck cut in.

"Yes, we were both spies. Now, we are called Directors. We have people working for us," Sarah continued.

"Wow…wow! My best friend and his super hot wife are spies! This is unbelievable." He looked at Sarah again, "Well, maybe the hottest girl ever but Chuck? This is the best news ever. Holy smokes this makes perfect sense. All those times you went out with Sarah, instead of a nice quiet game of COD with your best friend, your life partner."

Chuck held up his hand, "Morgan?"

"I can't believe it, all this time. Is Casey too? How about Carina? Her too? Wow!" Morgan looked around. "How about Ellie and Awesome?"

Chuck quickly intervened, "They know, but are not a part of this. They're here so we can protect them."

Morgan nodded. Somehow that made sense. "And your dad?" He looked down at the paper work. "So, what is the Intersect program? What was that all about?"

Chuck looked over at Sarah. She smiled. He knew he got her agreement that he should explain, "Okay. This all started about, well almost three years ago at my birthday party."

"Oh, I remember that. We finally got away from the party and went to your room. What? What happened? Sarah wasn't there?"

"No, she wasn't. But do you remember telling me about an email?"

Morgan thought for a while, "From Bryce, the dirtball, Larkin?"

"Right, when I got the email from Bryce Larkin…"

_A/N Well, took a little longer than I expected to post this. Work is going to get busier. Actually that's a good thing. Will be focusing on this story rather than starting others. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. _

_Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. _


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

What do we do now…go on waiting

_This story is the follow-on to the Chuck vs the Plan Series_

Still don't own Chuck. Normal disclaimers apply. Characters and events are fictitious.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."

-Agent Walker, Episode 3.4

Chapter 3—the Party

**Casa Bartowski**

When Carina got to the breakfast table, Morgan was there staring into a cup of coffee. She smiled at Sarah, "What did you do to him?"

"Don't even," Sarah quickly replied.

"So, then what's with the security? I know you're the big cheese now, but this much security? And who is the frat club? Some of them look kind of cute."

"Calm down Carina. Those are people who work for me. And no you can't try to make them a new trophy." Sarah pointed to a chair at the table.

"Okay, spill. What's up?" Carina sat back in the chair.

Sarah got her cup of coffee and sat at the table. "Chuck and I are working together. As you should be able to look this up on your own, Chuck is now the Director for Operations and Analysis the DNI. He is also the head of the Office of National Intelligence-Integration and Director of the Interagency Task Force on Trafficking. I am now a CIA Director, head of CIA Intersect Section and the Intersect Initiative."

"What that computer project? Oh, it's out here? Well, I guess that makes sense. Close to Silicon Valley and all."

Morgan shook his head and pointed at Chuck.

"Oh, you developed the program?" Carina asked.

Chuck responded, "No actually, my dad did."

Morgan watched the exchanged, then asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

Sarah nodded, "Chuck is the Intersect."

Chuck launched into his explanation.

Carina was quiet, taking in the amazing story. She listened intently to the whole thing. Then she smiled, "So you did break the rule, you fell in love with an asset."

Sarah just shook her head, "Yes Carina, I love him. We are together. Remember the wedding invitation." She held up her ring finger and showed off the rings.

"Saying together, I've got a little together thing with Karl tonight. I need you to come along." Carina looked at Sarah and then Chuck. She decided she was going to see how far this love of theirs went.

Chuck went over to the laptop that was sitting on the counter. "Yeah, that would make sense. Karl Stromberg has not been a nice boy. Reports we have here show that he is getting back into heavy weapons. Not sure if it is linked to our jobs, but it might be."

"Just what is your job?" Carina asked.

Sarah responded rather quickly, "Our job is to stop two subversive organizations call the Ring and Sion and stop human trafficking of a group called Messer Schwartz or MS. If Karl is selling to them, we should get involved."

"Well, last night I saw that Karl was wired ten million dollars. I don't know what the weapon is, but someone must be serious if they willing to pay that much." Carina looked over at Chuck and the laptop. "I thought you just said," she pointed to her head.

"Well, I don't exactly plug into a computer every night for new up-to-date information. So, I built a little search program. I've put together a few enhancements and checked on things last night. Likely don't have the info on the ten million because you haven't filed a report. But it keeps up pretty well. Let's see…" Chuck went back to typing.

"I need you to come to the party tonight. You can be my friends. Even Morgan can come." Then looking back at Sarah, "He does know enough to stay out of the way?"

Morgan beamed, "Yeah, I can do that." He knew it was his chance, a chance at the big time. Maybe he could prove something, something to Carina.

"Karl will likely have a small army there and a lot of traps." Sarah thought out load.

At that point Mary came into the kitchen and Casey was following. Sarah looked up concerned, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, a new colt. He looks fine and the mother is just great," Mary replied happily.

"Oh Mary, this is Carina. Carina, this is Mary Casey." Sarah made the introductions.

"Sorry, I didn't make the wedding. Tied up in an undercover mission," Carina responded.

Mary had been going through herself to get people that Casey knew to come to their wedding. There was a small battle over the list, but Casey went along with it hoping that some people would not come.

Carina looked at Casey, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Better question is what are you doing?" Casey thumbed through Morgan's paperwork. He crossed his eyes at Sarah. "The guys called in that you met up with a Karl Stromberg last night. Not a nice person."

Sarah began, "My call," in answer to the unsaid question from Casey. "Yes, we were just talking about that. Carina wants us to go to a party tonight at Karl's."

Chuck closed the laptop and looked up, "Well, I didn't come up anything. It could be almost anything from a shipment of small arms to…"

"Well, it has to fit into a fairly small case. He brought something in the other day in a gold case and put it in his vault." Carina shrugged, "It's next to the bedroom. While I have Karl occupied, Sarah and Chuck can go to the vault and get the weapon. And like I asked, what are you doing here Casey?"

Sarah answered, "He's the commander of the military joint task force that is a part of our team."

"Well, maybe you should come too, in case this weapon turns into something you need to dispose of." Carina observed. She then gave a run down of what she knew about Karl and his operation.

"Are you two going?" Casey asked.

Chuck nodded, "Yes, and Morgan too. Since we met Karl last night, Carina introduced us all as her friends."

Mary stated, "Okay, we'll get set up. This will be a nice run through. Eldie can run it."

"Yeah, I'll get a detail out for backup." Casey added.

"Okay, I guess I should have expected this. You know I have been working this over a year now and will not take kindly if something…"

Sarah intervened, "We'll take care of it. There will be no problem."

Carina ended, "Better not be."

"Mary, the information on Karl and his house is loaded on the server. I think if Eldie follows how you handled the warehouses as a template, it should work. We'll go over the plan this afternoon." Chuck explained.

**Stromberg Mansion**

Eldie called over the net, "We are in position around the house."

Mary came back, "Right, we have good visuals all the way around the property. Sarah, it's a go."

Sarah nodded. Chuck and Casey got out of van and helped Sarah and Carina out of the vehicle. Morgan got out after Sarah from the back seat. They were parked next to the house as they were directed there as soon as they announced Carina was one of their passengers.

Morgan turned to Carina as they were walking in the door, "So, why is this a big party. I mean parties are nice, but this looks like a lot of people. Is this a birthday? Your birthday?"

"Well, you could say it's an engagement party," Carina replied quietly.

Sarah heard that, "Carina, who's this for? Don't tell me its you?"

Carina was just about to respond when Karl came to the door, "Oh Smouchie, my love and wife to be." He embraced her in a bear hug and big kiss.

Chuck shrugged, "Should have known."

Morgan looked around, "Oh, this will be fun."

When Carina was released, Sarah got next to her with a sweet smile, "Congratulations, you're going to have the most amazing life."

Chuck moved up and shook Karl hand, "You are a very lucky man, Karl."

Karl easily replied, "Thanks Chuck. Heard you already are."

"Oh yeah, happiest guy in the world," Chuck took Sarah's hand.

Sarah beamed, "We really are."

Carina pointed to Casey, "Oh Smouch, I want to introduce you to my uncle Johnny, Dad's brother."

Casey was quick, "Kid brother, hey, how are you?"

Karl took his hand, "Nice to see you. It's great to finally meet one of Carina's family. Not sure about the resemblance."

"Oh, Carina takes after her mom, a little thin and hardheaded," Casey shot back.

Karl smiled and nodded, "That she is."

A little later Chuck and Sarah were working their way around the party trying to find the best way to the vault. They were motioning to each other along the way. Carina was observing from her position with Karl. She wasn't looking to leave his arm anytime soon.

While Karl began to get everyone's attention, Chuck and Sarah slipped out of the main room and headed to the vault. They heard Karl below saying, "I'd like to make a toast…" They rounded the corner and saw Morgan standing there.

Chuck called out in a whisper, "Morgan? What?"

"Sorry man, had to go." He motioned with his thumb, "It's just down the hall." He looked at them both, "What? What are you doing? Oh. Crap. Sorry, I'll just."

Mary had been watching and called over the net, "No, have him stay with you. A couple of Karl's security guys are checking the grounds. It would cause to much attention if he came back right now."

They all heard the growl from Casey over the net.

Morgan looked between Chuck and Sarah, "So, what?"

Sarah shook her head, "Come on with us and don't touch anything."

It was the timing as much as it was Morgan, but as soon as she said that Morgan leaned back on a table in the hall and then reached back to steady himself by holding a figurine on the table. The figurine bent over and the door next to the bedroom swooshed open.

While impressed the secret door opened, Chuck still put his hands on his hips and looked at Morgan.

"Wow, the Ellie look. I get it. I get it." Morgan looked at the lock on the door. "So, who gets that?"

Sarah just motioned for Morgan to get out of the way. She stepped up to the lock and put her head against the door. After a few times through the tumbler turns, Sarah opened the door.

Morgan stepped back, "Wow. Could you always do that?"

Just as they were about to enter the vault Steven called out, "Hold it. We got some strange signals coming out of the vault. Please put your goggles on and lets see what they got."

Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out the goggles. When they put them on, it was apparent.

Chuck moaned, "Dad, there are lasers and what looks like electronic traps."

Sarah added, "Looks like if you stepped on an electronic pad, you would likely be shocked. And of course all of this probably sets off an alarm."

Chuck had forced a flash and then shook his head, "Sarah, there's no way. Neither of us can get around all of the beams and traps. We are too tall. Even if we bend and jump perfectly, our foot or hand will get caught in one of those beams."

Morgan was listening, "So, there has to be a panel to shut this off?"

Chuck turn to Morgan, "Yeah buddy, but where?" Chuck studied his friend for a second, "So while you were in Hawaii, did you keep up with Anna and her Taekwondo?"

"I was never as good as she was, but I was starting to get the hang of the kicks. Why?" Morgan looked at Chuck and then the vault. "You're not thinking…"

_A/N Well, took a little longer than I expected to post this, again. I'll try to keep getting them out at least every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. _


	4. Chapter 4 The New Bond

What do we do now…go on waiting

_This story is the follow-on to the Chuck vs the Plan Series_

Still don't own Chuck. Normal disclaimers apply. Characters and events are fictitious.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."

-Agent Walker, Episode 3.4

Chapter 4—the New Bond

**Stromberg Mansion**

Morgan frantically looked for the panel, "Oh, come on. There has to be a panel that controls this. You really don't want me to go through there."

There was a grunt over the comm link from Casey, "I agree with the moron."

"No, this will work. Don't worry. You can do it. First is a sidekick to the wall and come down on the side of the chair. Then a butterfly kick over the next beam. I'll call out the moves as you go."

Sarah looked at Chuck, "You sure?"

"Yeah this will work. He's low enough to get under the beam and hop to the other side." Chuck replied.

Carina came over the net, "We don't have time. He's going to want to head to the bedroom in a couple minutes." That made everyone cringe.

Morgan took a couple quick breaths, "Okay. I can do this. Got it. What's first buddy?"

"Okay, let's go. First is a step into a sidekick on the wall about waist high. Land on the other side of the chair. Then step into butterfly kick over the beam." Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder. "Okay buddy, go."

Morgan took another breath and started. He completed the butterfly and Chuck called out the next move. It continued with move and instruction from Chuck until Morgan reached the other wall and the briefcase.

Chuck called out, "Okay, slide the case under the beams and we'll start you back."

Morgan got the case and pushed it hard to the other side of the room, "Okay, ready."

Chuck and Morgan worked the moves again. Morgan made each move and avoided the beams. He got to the door smiling from ear to ear. He made a fist pump, "The new Bond."

As his arm went up and it went through a beam, the door immediately slammed shut.

"Oh crap, Morgan."

"I'm here. It's good. Just open the door." Morgan was jammed against the door, not wanting to step back for fear he would step into a cutting laser beam.

Liz Reynolds came on the net, "I got it. Chuck and Sarah, the control panel is down the hall to the left as you face the door to where Morgan is. It is behind the mirror."

Chuck took off down the hall. "Got it." Chuck moved the mirror, flashed on the pad and hit the right sequence for the lock.

Morgan fell out into the hallway, "Hey, thanks buddy."

Over the net, "Two headed your way."

Sarah motioned, "Lets get out of here." She grabbed Morgan's arm and the briefcase. She went for the secondary escape through a bedroom and out the balcony. They climbed down the trellis. Eldie met them at the bottom and took the case.

"So…" Chuck started.

Carina announced over the net, "Okay, I'm done. Let's get out of here. Not really interested in the bedroom. I rather do it with someone else." She paused, "Chuckie, you still interested?"

"Love my wife, no I'm not." Chuck announced so all heard.

Sarah smiled at him in a twinkle, "Okay Carina, you can stop that anytime. Open line. Let's go."

"Okay, okay. I got Johnny. Coming out the kitchen." Carina responded.

**Casa Bartowski**

They were up in the conference room. Casey held up the disk, "So, what is this?"

Chuck responded, "I checked with one of our offline laptops. It's a program that could take down a series of banks. By some of the references, it looks like European banks. So, the likely buyer is Sion or someone connected with them."

Carina mumbled in her amazement, "Wow, he is good."

Sarah heard it and bumped passed Carina, "Yes, he is. Now leave him alone. Mine." She went next to Chuck, "So what do we do with it?"

"Well, I got the okay. Eldie's team was still in place with Casey's detail. You could tell them to begin the process of arresting Stromberg and his people. We don't need any loose ends, or have the Sion buyers find out who we are. Or at least, not yet." Chuck watched Sarah.

She nodded and went over to the center console, "Eldie, this is Sarah. Arrest Stromberg and the people at the house. Use the detail for cover. And report back when you have them in the vans or have any problems."

Carina went up to Chuck, "So the weapon worth ten million was a computer virus?"

"Well it's a little more than that. It looks like it was designed for a specific purpose; destroy the financials of one of the European countries. Almost wish we would have found the buyer." Chuck ruminated. But he looked over at Sarah and then Mary, "But we don't do that. And I wouldn't put you in the position either."

Carina looked over at Sarah and got the nod for an explanation later. "So, what do we do now? Or in my case, do I get orders to head back?"

Chuck shook his head and Sarah agreed. She went to Carina and took her arm, "No, how about you work for us? We'll get you a new agreement and well we need another agent to help us with the new people."

"I get to meet your newbies. That should be entertaining." Carina's cat like smile came out.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to discuss that too." She looked around and saw Mary at the console and nodded at her to take over. She walked out of the conference room to the other room, a bedroom still converted to a meeting place as it had been in the previous apartments.

_**The Night Before….**_

Chuck and Sarah were in bed together. Chuck had agreed with Sarah on Morgan, they would have him sign the papers and explain everything in the morning. Chuck moved to his side and looked at Sarah. She was still on her back and her eyes were closed. "You know you are still beautiful."

"Hum, still beautiful?"

"Okay, sorry that didn't come out right. I mean you are beautiful even when you're going to sleep."

"Okay, better. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well.. "

"Not that. What about Carina?" Sarah came back.

"Ah, you know I don't even want to know what she is doing with mister big and crazy, scary. She's your friend, I want her out of there." Chuck was rather firm in his comment.

"You know she thinks she is doing the right thing, anything to take down the bad guys."

"Not right. Not here. Don't want any of the people working for us thinking that is how we do things. I told you and Mary, and it is one of our standing policies."

"Hum," came back a happy reply from Sarah.

"Let's have her work for us. We'll get the weapon tomorrow and afterwards take her aside and make her an offer she won't refuse." He thought about that for a second, "You know what I mean."

She turned and tickled him in the side, "Yeah, I do. She doesn't get you either."

"So…" began the night's activities.

**Present**

Chuck was listening to the results of the arrests. Eldie's team got everyone including Stromberg. They were taking them out to the vans. Mary turned to Chuck, "Where do they take them?"

"Take Stromberg over to the cells at Castle. Get me a picture of each of his men. I'll run them through, " Chuck pointed to his head, "Then turn them over to the FBI. I'll send them the list of charges. The couple I saw at the party had a fairly long list of outstanding warrants."

Mary relayed the request to Eldie. The response came back in a few minutes. The picture of each man was displayed in front of Chuck. He went through the group. After flashing on each of them, he determined he was correct. Each had a rather long list of criminal activities with many outstanding warrants for their arrest. He typed the results in a message back to Eldie and copied the FBI. They would handle the formal charges and resulting process. For Stromberg, Chuck hoped to get more information on the buyer.

But next was Morgan. He was waiting out at the fountain in the patio. Chuck saw him there when he came out of the apartment. "Yeah buddy, sorry to keep you waiting."

"So did I mess up that bad?"

"Huh? No, you did good. Casey would likely…Never mind, it does not matter. We got what we were after and no one got hurt." Chuck smiled.

"Yeah, but what happens to me? I mean, your best buddy just went James Bond and now has to go back to the Buy More?" His eyes were pleading, "Come on man, you got to give me something."

"Since I am a Director, I can have an assistant." He saw the question in Morgan's eyes. "Like an executive assistant that Moses Finkelstein Owner and CEO of Buy More has."

"Oh sure, that would be great. What do I have to do?" Morgan asked wondering if this was too much.

"Well buddy, actually the four letter word."

"You mean after all this time."

"Yes, we have been working all hours. The bad guys don't seem to sleep and with them all over the world, I doubt we'll get much either." Chuck looked closer at Morgan, "So do you want this or not?"

"Yes, this will be great. Okay, I may not be Bond, but I'll be Kato or Robin."

"Buddy, it is very unlikely that we'd go on real operations. Stromberg was kind of a flute and only because of Carina." Chuck shrugged, "We have plenty of people for the field work. We just have to keep them safe. And I have a feeling that's going to be harder than actually going out with them."

They looked up as Sarah and Carina came out of the other room and headed the fountain. Morgan was so excited about working with Chuck that he got up and called out, "Hey guys, I got a job! Let's celebrate!"

_A/N Okay a little short of the normal. Still trying to decide what to do about Morgan and Carina. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. _


End file.
